How did we get here
by flonkerton1987
Summary: After the war everything's changed. Harry's in aurors training. Rons a assistant to the wizengamont, and Hermiones studying to become a healer. But all is not as it seems, and happy endings are in danger.  H/HR with mention of R/HR. Ron bashing/violence
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: This is my very first story, I've been reading fanfiction for about 10 years. Reviews are welcome, please let me know if its worth continuing, I'm currently working on chapters 2 + and they should be longer then this one... so updates are short to follow.

A/N 2: This story is at times very graphic and violent and at other times fulffy and light. but you can't have one without the other for this one so if you can't read past the violent and dark part to get to the fully and light part then please don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Harry Potter lay in his queen sized bed fast asleep. The simple round clock next to Harry's bed made an audible tick as the minutes passed. At exactly 2:29 am Harry's eyes shot open. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, and after a few attempts his feet found his slippers. Once they were securely on his feet he stood up and stretched. The clock then struck 2:30 am as if on some magical cue the sound of a little baby Teddy could be herd crying down the hall. Harry left his bedroom and made his way into the nursery.

Harry quickly prepared Teddy's bottle. Once it was at its proper temperature he picked up Teddy and brought him over to a big arm chair in the corner of the room. Harry gave him his bottle once they were seated and Teddy cooed in appreciation. "Teddy, how is it that you are hungry at exactly the same time every morning." Harry said out loud to the quickly feeding baby. Once Teddy drained the bottle Harry put it down on a table next to the chair, lifted Teddy up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. Teddy let out a burp that could rival most adults. Harry wasn't fazed by this regular occurrence, and only smiled at his God son. Harry held onto Teddy for a few more minutes when sleep once agin took ahold of his god son. Once he was sure Teddy was fast asleep he stood once more, brought Teddy back over to his crib and placed him down. Harry wrapped a blanket around the young sleeping baby kissed his forehead and left the nursery.

Entering the kitchen Harry walked over to counter top where his muggle coffee maker sat. After setting up the coffee maker and pressing the little button to begin the brew he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed himself a mug. He stood in front of coffee maker waiting for the black sludge fill the pot. As the coffee maker made a beeping noise indicating the completion of the concoction Harry picked up the pot and started to pour his coffee into the mug. Mid pour Harry froze, and turned his head towards the door. Someone had just apparated outside. Harry set the mug and pot down, drew his wand from his sleeve and made his way towards the front door.

Outside of number 12 Grimmauld place a hunched over, fully cloaked figured stumbled a little after apparating in the middle of the street. The figure slowly made its way up to the gate of number 12 Grimmauld place. Once reaching the gate the figure stumbled a little, reaching out with one arm it caught itself from falling to the sidewalk, after the figure righted itself it opened the gate slowly and step by step the cloaked figure made its way up to the front door of the house. Just as the figure was about to knock on the door, it wavered and fell to the stoop in a sicking thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood in his kitchen frozen, wand pointing down the hall towards the front door. His coffee forgotten and cooling. After what felt like an eternity to Harry began to inch towards the door. He took care to avoid the spots in the hallway floor which creaked under his footsteps pressure. Harry reached the door, and after raising his wand a little more he swung the door open. Harry saw nothing at first which in his mind was just as alarming, he knew he herd something outside before. After looking left and right down the street he notice the bundled robes in front of him laying on his stoop.

Harry backed up, pointed his wand at the robes, and wordless cast a spell that caused a gust of wind to come streaming from him wand blowing the robes away. What Harry saw next no one could of prepared him for. It was non other then his best friend and closest confidant, Hermione Granger. Harry kicked open Hermione's own personal guest room door and carried her limp body over to her bed. Harry laid her down as gently as he could. Once her unconscious body was fully rested on the bed, Harry ran to his office and grabbed every potion he thought would be useful. When he returned he dumped the bottles onto her bed and set out to inspect her injuries. Her left leg was badly swollen, both eyes sockets were a deep shade of purple, her noise was contorted in such a way that lead Harry to conclude it was broken, she was missing a front tooth, her right ear look to be slightly ripped from her own head, and her right arm was out of its socket and what looked to be badly broken in several places. After Harry inspected her wounds and concluded the potions he would need he reached for a potion to help control pain, and administered the proper dosage. He then took several other bottles in his hand reviewed some labels, casting some aside and putting others a top of her abdomen.

The next part Harry knew he wasn't going to like, He grabbed Hermione's arm and straightened it with a sickening cracking sound. Harry then looked at Hermione's nose and as best he could grabbed it and held it straight. He then reached for the first of many potions he was going to give her, skele-gro. After pouring the nasty tasting sludge like liquid down her throat he let go of her fastly healing noise, he knew however to still be cautious of the arm as that would take much longer to fully heal. One by one Harry gave Hermione a full dosage of the rest of the potions he had until they were all gone.

The next item Harry sought to repair was her ear, it was as if it had been ripped partially from her, Harry again drew his wand that night but to heal this time not ready to destroy. He pointed his wand at his best friends ear and began to make circular motions above her, once his incantation was completed the ear looked relatively like it did before aside from the faint scar of where it had partially separated. Harry noted the skele-gro also replaced her missing tooth with a new one, and the other potions had made the swelling of her left leg go down immensely.

By now most of the potions had done there deed and Harry looked at a still unconscious Hermione. Now looking a little better then the condition she arrived in and not being able to do anything further Harry just stood looking at his friend the clock on Hermione's night stand made an audible clicking sound as it signaled it was now 3:45 am. And again on cue, the young baby Teddy cried out in need of a diaper change. It was that "oh so familiar" sound of a baby crying that sent Harry into his own fit of silent tears for the broken friend that lay before him.

After changing Teddy and hastily writing an owl to Neville and Luna Longbottom requesting they come to his house immediately. He returned to Hermiones room and sat on the edge of her bed. Harry looked at his unconscious friend and whispered "Please Hermione, Be okay... Just be okay, theres so much I haven't told you... So much I..."

For the second time that night Harry heard the sound of apparation outside his home. With lightening quick reflexes he drew his wand. Then slowly made his way over to the window. He pulled the curtain to the side only slightly and peered out the window. He realized the two figures whom stood outside were none other then the Longbottoms clad only in sleep attire with wands drawn. Harry raced down the flights of stairs and reached the front door just before they knocked. Swinging it open with shocking speed that caused Neville to jump back a little bit.

"Harry, What on earth's the trouble mate, everything okay?" Neville asked as he put his wand away. Luna then spoke "Hello Harry, lovely gnomes in your front garden I must say" as she to stashed her wand into her nightgown.

"Neville, Luna... Come inside please." Harry urged, moving out of the threshold allowing them to pass inside. Once Harry closed the door he lead them into the dark living room. "just a second, sorry about the late hour" Harry muttered as he waved his wand and the candles in the room burst into flame now giving off a sufficient amount of light. "Please sit." Harry motioned to the sofa as he himself sat in a big plush leather chair. Neville and Luna complied. Neville and Luna just starred at Harry now, waiting. Harry then rambled "Can I get you Tea, Coffee, anything to eat? I know it's late... err... early... and I've woken you in the middle of the night to come all the way over here.." Neville cut Harry off "Harry, what's wrong, is everything okay?"

Harry drew in a deep breath to regain his composure and began to speak "look... I'm sorry about the late hour, but something urgent has come up and needs my devote attention. Would you possibly mind...Could you... I hate to impose but may I ask if you could care for Teddy for a few days... Until things settle down?" Neville looked at Luna and back at Harry again. "Sure mate, we'd love to, but is everything okay? its almost 4 am for merlins sake." "I'm... not sure yet Neville. This is just a precaution till I can get to the bottom of a few things... it shouldn't be more then a few days" Harry said while standing. "Alright then Harry." Neville spoke while taking his newly wed wife's hand. "We'd be glad to" Luna chimed in. "Okay, let me go get him and the things you'll need... He's very regular with the times he wakes up for feeding and other things so I've also written that down... it should help at least." with that Harry left the room quickly returning a few minutes late with the still sleeping Teddy and a bag full of supplies. Harry handed Teddy over to Luna, and gave Neville the bag, and parchment with the written times that Teddy likes his meals and changings. "Well we better get to it then, keep us informed... and don't forget Harry... If you need our help, were always here mate." on that note Neville and Luna, with Harry in tow preceded to the front door. Harry watched as the three of them made it to the middle of the street and for the third and last time that night Harry heard the sounds of apparation. Though this time he was not alarmed but in fact relieved that Teddy was going to be somewhere safe while he figured out what happened to Hermione on this dreaded night. After they had gone the owl he sent them returned, sighing, he apologized to the bird and sent him on one final delivery to the Head of Auror training at the Ministery of Magic saying he was going to miss the next weeks worth of training, and would gladly make it up in the near future.

With that last and final loose end tied, Harry returned to Hermiones room and sat down on a plush arm chair she kept in the corner for reading. Within a few minutes the adrenaline and emotions he experienced tonight left him so quickly he couldn't help but let sleep take him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is probably gonna be where the story really takes shape and takes off... With that being said however this chapter will contain violent actions and descriptions that are not suitable to the young.

The day before

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley awoke at 5:00 am in the London flat they shared to the sound of a blaring, and angry alarm clock. Ron took the clock as he did every morning and angrily threw it against the wall. The clock shattered into hundreds of little pieces of cogs, springs, and dials. Moments later it magically rebuild itself and hobbled with two tiny legs back over to the bed stand and continue its alarming sound. Hermione was already in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Ron took the alarm clock a second time and threw it against the wall. The clock again rebuilt itself and hobbled back onto the night stand, this time a giant horn came from the top of the clock and started blasting into Ron's now pillow covered head. When Ron went to pick the clock up a third time, Hermione emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in light blue robes with a white apron that hung from the waist down. As she moved to her dresser to get a light blue looking square hat that was more for keeping her hair out of her eyes then fashion. Ron finally stood up out of bed appeasing the alarm clock, silencing it. Ron moved slowly as he held his head and shuffled his feet into the bathroom. Barely opening his eyes he bumped into several things along the way. Once inside he shut the door. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

It was sad to admit it but Hermione was beginning to notice that it was all to common that Ron woke with a hangover in the morning, what was worse was she knew better then to say a word to him about it, unless she wanted to hear a rant or tangent about how it was to help him with political lobbyists at work, or he just simply needed to blow of steam. Hermione picked up her Muggle style back pack headed over to the bathroom door. She heard the showering running and spoke thru the door "Ronald, I'm leaving for school now... Hun I...Love you... and will see you when you get home from work tonight." She didn't get a response from him, but she wasn't expecting one either. She had noticed that they were slowly growing apart and some part of her was fighting to keep ahold of it, thinking desperately they could salvage their frayed relationship. After all he was her first real boyfriend, and one of her best friends. With one last look at the bedroom she opened the door, made her way down the stairs and out the door to the back yard where she grabbed her work port key, a little yellow shovel, and headed to her healer classes at St Mungos.

Upstairs, Ronald was just about to step into the shower when he turned around, bent down and opened the cabinet beneath the sink. Reaching into the far back he grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey, pulling the cork from the top Ron took a good look at the bottle, "half empty... or half full? eh... no sense in keeping the cork anyway" Ron said tossing yet another cork into the garbage can. He took a few generous swigs and almost emptied the bottle completely. And after stepping into the shower itself, he finished off the bottle a few giant gulps. He tossed the bottle out of the shower into the waste bin and stood there to let the hot water burn and numb his skin.

Ron got out of the shower and proceeded to dry himself off. Once dry he started to get dressed in his hand-me-down business robes. Once he was fully dressed he walked over to his brief case, grabbed a flask from it and proceeded to refill it from another bottle he had hidden in his drawer where he kept muggle clothes. Once the flask was good and full and back in his brief case, he took another huge swig from the bottle he used to refill the flask, put the cork in it, and returned it to its hiding place. Ron then collected his brief case, umbrella, and keys and left the apartment.

Ronald Weasley stumbled as he landed out of the floo network into the grand hall of the Ministry of Magic. The hall had changed over the last year. Instead of a huge hideous and racist statue now sat one of Merlin shaking hands with a muggle, and an engraving at the base of the statue that read "Through Equality We Can Achieve Greatness". Ron huffed under his breath "Equality my arse" and made his way over to the lift he needed to use to get to his small, cramped office space. Just as he was boarding the lift he caught the glimpse of his best friend Harry Potter, boarding the lift reserved only for those who were Auror's or in training to become one. Ron slightly frowned at this sight as he pulled the chain to take him to his proper floor. The lift jerked into life and whisked him away to the depths of the Ministry.

The lift came to a halt and announced "Offices of the Wizengamot." Ron quickly made his way off of the lift and towards his office in the far left corner of another great hall, hoping not to be noticed by anyone just yet. But someone had noticed him. "Ronald Weasley, where on earth is my edited copy of legislation for bill 1337?" A rather old wizard called from his office door. "Oh Mr. Lager, I should have it to you by this afternoon." Ron spoke slowly, successful in hiding his drunken state Mr. Lager turned on his heal and shut his door forcefully. Ron sighed in relief at the currently avoided crisis and continued to his office.

His office door was far smaller compared to the other doors in the hall which housed the offices of the high officials Ron served, a fact he noted every day he walked into work.

Once inside his small office and after successfully navigating the piles of paperwork strewn about he plopped down into his small wooden office chair. After retrieving his flask from his brief case and taking a few swigs from its contents he set to work.

Hermione granger landed in the back yard of the apartment she shared with Ron at exactly 4:31 pm. The same light blue robes she donned were stained with what looked like dried blood and the hat she wore on her head was askew ever so slightly. Today, had been especially hard on Hermione. Their was a large accident at a magical research facility in Dartmouth and even the students at St. Mungos were needed to treat the wounded. Everyone but one victim, the victim who was at the epicenter of the spell would live thanks to the efforts of the students and staff. But that was small consolation for Hermione, the one victim she was helping in particular almost didn't make it due to a misread label on a potion bottle she had given him. It took two doctors and three nurses to bail her out of her mistake. But that only made her become more determined to become the best healer the St. Mungos healer academy has even seen.

Hermione made her way into the apartment and after dumping her back pack by her desk, she went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. She took off her soiled robes and with little effort flung them at the wash basket. Turning to face the shower she caught the glimpse of something behind the loo. It was another empty bottle of fire whiskey. She froze in place, her gaze fixated on the empty bottle, and after a few short breaths began to cry. She wasn't crying because her boyfriend of almost two years was quickly becoming an alcoholic but because she was in a relationship she knew she didn't want anymore, and if she let herself truly admit it, never really wanted to begin with. She felt bad however, if this is how Ron is now, how would it be when she left him. She pondered this question for several minutes as she stepped into the shower to clean herself up from this nightmarish day. Thats when the idea struck her. Maybe this was all her fault. Maybe she wasn't their enough for him. With her studies and classes and extra shifts at the hospital maybe he felt neglected. With new resolve she stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock 4:59 pm, Ron would be home in about a half hour. She had little time, but just enough to prepare him a home cooked meal, without magic. So after getting dressed quickly she made her way into the kitchen and began to make a dinner she knew he would enjoy.

Ron made his way from his office to the lift with lightening fast speed, he didn't want to be bothered anymore for the day. He finished the final editing of legislation for bill 1337 around 2 pm turned it into Mr. Lager and spent the rest of the day getting rather pissed. It was now 5:00 pm on the noise and Ron had no intention of getting overtime for that day. He had other plans.

The lift came to a halt and announced "Main concourse" Ron moved from the lift towards the floo space for the leaky cauldron when he bumped into someone crossing his path "Oi mate, watch it!" Ron spat in anger. "Ron?" Harry asked. "Brother, how ya been haven't seen you in weeks." Ron spoke switching from angry to friendly in the flip of a muggle light switch. "S'okay you know, training, Teddy, the whole lots going really well." Harry answered but noticed he didn't fully have Rons attention. "Wonderful... thats great Harry... Hey you wanna come with me, I'm going out for a drink?" Ron asked while he started to walk again towards the floo. "No can do mate, gotta get home to Teddy before the nanny starts to charge me for overtime... But another time then mate?" on that note Harry clapped Rons back, split ways and walked over to another floo space where he was quickly whisked away. "Pfft... Typical Harry Potter's got no time for his friends anymore." Ron said with a slight hint of malice in his voice. He picked up a pinch of floo powder, threw it in the fire and yelled "leaky cauldron."

The clock on Hermiones and Rons night stand read 2:45 am. Hermione was fast asleep in their bed. Still fully dressed from when she got home from school. The food she had prepared lay forgotten and cold on the kitchen table. The candles she had lit were burnt down to the bases and now extinguished. When Hermione had went to bed that night, she packed a bag before hand. She was tired, not just physically but emotionally as well. She was going tell Ron in the morning that she was going to spend some time with family out of the country. When in reality she was just planning on going to Harry's place for a few days or weeks until Ron got his act together. She always felt at home when she was with Harry, and after she discovered her parents had died in a car accident in Australia, Harry's house on more then one occasion was home. Harry was the only one whom really seemed to understand what she went through, and always knew the right thing to say and when to say it. She trusted Harry with her life, and if she ever really thought long enough about it, she would say she loved him to. But those thoughts she rarely let slip. She was with Ron, thats what everyone expected of her.

In Hermiones dreams however she was often in Harry's arms not Ron's.

_Hermione __was __in a __kitchen __she __didn__'__t __recognize __but __wasn__'__t __alarmed __or __scared. __In __fact __she __felt __like __she __was __home. __She __looked __out __the __kitchen __window __into __a __back__yard. __Her __eyes __gravitated __to __a __swing __set __where __two __young __kids __were __playing , __she __couldn__'__t __think __of __their __names __and __only __faintly __recognized __them __but __for __some __reason __she __loved __them, __she __felt __a __strong __connection __to __them, __like __they __were __her __own. __As __she __watched __the __kids __she __was __suddenly __given __a __hug __from __behind. __She __knew __who __it __was... __Harry. __He __spun __her __around, __and __locked __his __green __eyes __with __her __brown __ones. __He __bent __down __and __kissed __her __with __one __of __the __most __passionate __kisses __she __ever __experienced. _"Harry I love you" Hermione spoke in her dream state.

Tom announced to the patrons that it was final call. Ron, not liking this news slurred "Common Tum just a fffeew more." "Sorry Ron, Can't do it." Tom said with a sadness in his voice. "fine theen... then... jusst put it on my tab." Ron slurred standing wobbly on his drunken legs. "Ron, you need to pay me last months tab still. I'm afraid that after tonight I'll need this months and last months tab before I can serve you again." Tom now really annoyed helped Ron to the front door of the inn. "You'll get your galleons temarrow Tom, I pro..pro...promise." the slurred promise from Rons lips gave little reassurance to Tom however. "Goodnight Ron, Get home safe" the Inn keeper bided as he pushed Ron out the door and locked it behind him.

Ron without much thought or care if their were any muggles watching apparated home. Stumbling after he popped in front of his London apartment. He slowly made his way up the stairs to the door and upon opening it stumbled into the tiny apartment. The first thing he noticed was the dinner that was left cold on the kitchen table. Feeling only hunger upon seeing the meal he moved to the table slowly trying not to make any noise, and sat down in his chair to eat the cold meal. After taking a few bites and determining the food tasted horrible in its cold state he gave up on eating and stumbled from the kitchen to the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend. But instead of his nightly routine of trying to quietly making his way into the bed he froze upon hearing his girlfriend utter four words that he feared more then he ever feared the Dark Lord.

With a burst of extreme anger and violence Ron grabbed the sleeping Hermione by her hair. "Ronald! what are you doing?" Hermione screamed in pain as she woke up. Ron just frowned and said "YOU BITCH, I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU LOVED HIM MORE THEN ME!" after screaming this at her he swiftly punched her five times in the noise effectively breaking it and blackening her eyes. He then picked her up by her arm and with such force it snapped under her weight. Throwing her to the ground he then swiftly kicked her in the mouth jarring one of her teeth from her face. He towered above the now whimpering Hermione and screamed "I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU SO MUCH HERMIONE, BUT HOW COULD I EVER LIVE UP TO "THE HARRY POTTER" WELL I JUST FUCKING CAN'T. SO UNTILL YOU GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT AND LEARN TO LOVE ME! LEAVE!" "Ron...Please..." Hermione chocked out of her battered face and blood filled mouth. "NO. YOU DON'T GET MY PITTY BITCH. NOW GO." when Hermione couldn't muster the energy to move Ron went to the closet, grabbed a robe, and threw it atop her. He then bent over, grabbed her by the ear, and dragged her to the stairs. With one final violet jerking motion which tore her ear off her partially off he cast her down the stairs. When Hermione fell down the stairs she broke through the main entrance door and out into the street, and with a loud pop. apparated into the night.

A/N: so what do you guys think so far, should i keep going? k thanks bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Present day.

A loud clap of thunder woke Harry Potter from his hunched over resting position on the arm chair positioned in the corner of Hermiones room. He jerked his head up looking at his surroundings, for a moment he forgot about what happened the night before, how Hermione showed up on his door step, broken. How he had sent Teddy to live with Neville and Luna until he figured out what exactly was going on in his friends life. The only reminder of any of these actions was the mussed up sheets on Hermiones bed. Harry shot out of the chair when the memories of the night before had flooded back into his mind he drew his wand and ran down the stairs, bursting into the kitchen he pointed his wand at Hermione, Shocked she dropped a coffee mug into the sink shattering it. "Merlin Hermione, you scared the day lights out of me." Harry spoke as he lowered his wand. "You can say the same about you, why are you barging into your own kitchen with your wand drawn?" Hermione said picking up the broken shards with her good arm. "Well after you showed up last night I've been a little on edge... I blame the auror training... They make you bloody paranoid..." Harry spoke as he headed towards the muggle coffee maker. "Harry you and I both know we've been paranoid of every little bump in the night since we went on the hunt." Hermione moved slowly over to the waste bin throwing the glass shards away. Harry grabbed the coffee pot, poured himself a mug and sat down at the table. He studied Hermiones slow movements towards the coffee pot. She picked up the coffee pot only slightly before pain shot through her whole body, and she was forced to set it back down. Harry got up moved behind her and reached around her body to grab the coffee pot, the closeness of Harry cause her breath to shorten and it took her a few seconds longer then normal before she held out her mug for him to pour the brew. With her mug now full, Harry replaced the coffee pot into the maker and slowly backed away towards the table. Harry pulled out Hermiones chair and waited patiently as she slowly sat down with her mug wincing in slight pain as she did so. Once Hermione was seated Harry sat in his chair picked up his mug and drew a long sip of its hot contents. He set the mug down, and looked at Hermione, Her face still black and blue from the trauma she received. His deep emerald eyes bore into her honey brown ones for a few seconds before she turned her head in shame. It was at that exact moment that Harry realized, this wasn't the doing of some has been death eater on the run, or even one of their newer recruits he's been encountering through work who doesn't know their wand from a stick. No, she was caught off guard. Whoever did this to her was someone she trusted. Harry then had a sickening realization. He had seen this before in some of his earlier training as an auror, this had every tale tell sign of spousal abuse. His hand now shaking, he took a long swig of the room temperature coffee. "Hermione..." He whispered her name almost questioningly. She picked up her mug a little off the table, bent down and took a big gulp. With a shaky breath Hermione spoke "Ron..."

What Harry feared was just confirmed. But again Harry's aurors training kicked in he knew he had to handle this situation with kid gloves or she might shut down and not tell him anything more. So Harry just sat their looking at his best friend, and if he let his mind stray in the direction it often did, the love of his life, and the soul reason why his relationship with Ginny failed after the war, when one night she left him because she herd him mumble Hermione's name in his sleep. Harry took another swig of his coffee, looking intensely at Hermione. What happened next caught Harry off guard. She began to tell the story of what happened the day before without any further provocation on his part. She told him how she left for school, the accident at the Dartmouth Magical Research Facility and the fallout that followed from it, how she made Ron dinner and waited for hours for him to come home, only to end the night packing a bag and crying herself to sleep. And then she told her account of how Ron woke her up in a drunken violent rage. "you know what makes it worse Harry...I still have no idea... What sparked that rage... I... just... don't... understand..." Hermione finished her story, tears brimming her honey brown blood shot eyes. Harry could barley begin to comprehend what Hermione just told him. His mind felt as clouded and as dark as the storming sky outside. It was again another thunder clap that pulled Harry out of his thoughts. He slowly got up, walked over to Hermione and gently hugged her. This was all it took for Hermione to burst into tears.

After the better half of an hour passed by Hermione spoke again "Thank you Harry, you're always saving me." Harry just smiled down at her and with a final small squeeze let go of their hug. "I'm making breakfast. Why don't you go upstairs and relax for a little bit while I get this ready." and with that Harry was off and gathering supplies from the cabinets and fridge. Hermione slowly and painfully stood, and made her way towards the door that lead upstairs. Slowly she turned around, and looked at the busy Harry. Smiling slightly she knew that as long as she was with Harry she was safe and cared for.

Once Harry had finished making breakfast he arranged it on a serving tray, and conjured up a flower for decoration. He ever so carefully levitated it up the stairs and towards Hermiones bed room. When he reached her door he looked inside to see her perched up in bed reading. Harry instantly recognized the giant tome as 'Hogwarts: A History' one of Hermions go to books when she was feeling down. "Here we go then, we got eggs, bacon, french toast, coffee, pumpkin juice, and the daily prophet, and the quibbler." Harry spoke triumphantly as he lowered the tray onto her lap. But she looked past the food and papers to fixate her gaze on the flower. She searched her memory but could never remember the last time someone just gave her a flower. Not even in all the years she dated Ron had she received one. Finally her voice found her again "thank you Harry, you truly out done yourself." and with that being said she set her book down and began to eat. She finished every last bit of food that was laid before her, she even drank both the coffee and full amount of pumpkin juice. Once she finished eating, Harry stood, picked up the tray and headed to the door. "Wait Harry... Can I keep the flower?" She asked in a small voice. Harry turned around brought the tray back over to her and lowered it down so she could grab the flower. She blushed and with her good arm reached forward to grab the flower "Thank you..." she mumbled in slight embarrassment. "Not a problem" a now very red Harry replied. He stood their looking down upon her for a few awkward seconds when he realized he was staring he quickly turned and rushed out of the room. Harry though to himself as he brought the tray into the kitchen 'Breathe Harry, just breath... She's been through hell and back again... she can't possibly love you like you love her. And even if she did, now is no where near the proper time to open that can of worms'. Harry deposited the dishes into the sink swearing he would return later to clean them. Harry then walked up the stairs and into his office where his still opened potions cabinet sat, grabbing the few bottles for healing that remained he set back off to Hermiones room. When Harry reached the door with the stoppered bottles in his hands what he saw took his breath away. It was Hermione smelling the flower he had given her and smiling. Amidst all the pain and heart break she just experienced she still could find the beauty in the simple things in life. Harry loved that about her. After a minute of watching her he cleared his throat making his presence smiled again and set the flower down on her night stand. "When you can Harry... I'd like a small vase to put it in" Hermione whispered almost sounding embarrassed. "Okay." Harry replied like the sheepish little school boy he was not to many years before. "But first we need to get you better." He offered her the vials of potion he had in his hand, and though Hermione knew that they would only help a little she smiled kindly at his effort. "Thank you dear, I'll help you make any potion you used on me when I arrived. I realize some of them must of been very complex." Harry just waved it off saying blushing slightly at her slip of tongue "Don't you worry one bit 'Mione, a lot of them are given to us at the academy for emergency situations. I'll just get some more when I return next week." "Why next week, don't you have your final practical in two weeks?" Hermione asked in that 'death before expulsion' tone Harry heard her use once before. "I sent an owl last night saying I needed the next week off, and seeing as how I'm quote "the best trainee since Mad-Eye" they really wont mind. Besides all my assignment's are handed in and I have no pending cases to tend to at the moment." Upon hearing Harry's explanation she sighed in resignation. She knew it was pointless to argue with Harry. Once he made up his mind about something he followed through with it. Besides she thought to herself, what better a way to spend more time with Harry then lounging around his home all week, just then it struck her, should would be missing her own studies as well. "Oh no Harry, I haven't notified St. Mungos that I won't be attending classes for the next week or so." Hermione spoke while trying to get up from bed, Harry just put a reassuring palm on her good shoulder. "Don't worry hon, I sent them an owl this morning notifying them you would be missing classes for the next week or so and will notify them more about the situation at a later time" It was Hermiones turn to blush slightly as she caught Harry's slip of tongue, but she instantly relaxed a little at his touch. As a few awkward moments slipped away Hermione scrunched her noise in concern "But what about Teddy... Where is he by the way?" "He's staying with the Longbottoms for the moment. When you arrived last night I didn't know what was going on, what to think, I feared who ever attacked you might be looking to attack us as a group again. So I asked them to care of Teddy while I got to the bottom of things... Don't worry though, they don't know what happened." was Harrys answer. This made Hermione sad a little. She loved seeing Lupin's son when ever she visited Harrys place and was saddened by the fact that he wasn't their. "Well at least we won't have to wake up at all hours of the night to feed and change him." Hermione said with a bit of relief in her voice. Hermione then let out a big yawn "I think I'm gonna take a nap Harry I'm a bit wiped out from all of this." "Of course 'Mione I'll wake you up in a little while" Harry said while leaning in towards Hermione. Her heart pounded a kilometer a second when finally Harry Potters lips met her cheek kissing her goodnight. Without another word and now blushing Harry walked to her door, looked back lovingly at her and a second later left her room closing the door behind him.

Hermione watched as Harry left her room, and after he departed she lowered herself down into a more comfortable position. She only need lay there for a few minutes before the potions she took helped her drift off to sleep.

_Hermione stood in a kitchen again. But this time she felt uneasy, like she was an invader in someone else's home. She looked out a large, slightly dirty bay window that was before her. Outside lay an old decaying swing-set in an overgrown yard. Just then she felt a familiar presence approach from behind her, this time however, she felt trapped rather then safe. Spinning around Hermione looked into Rons eyes staring coldly at her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forcefully brought her to him. With a maniacal laugh he bent his head down and forced her to kiss him. Hermione could only whimper under his crushing grip. Hermione finally broke free of Rons intrusion and began beg "Ron... Please, Stop!"_

For the second time in two days Hermione was awoken from her sleep, but this time it was much more gentle. " 'Mione, wake up... Your just having a nightmare." Harry spoke gently resting his hand lightly on her good shoulder. Hermiones eyes fluttered open and her heart suddenly became much lighter. Hermione reached up with her one good arm, grabbed Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Your safe now Hermione. I wont let anyone hurt you again."


	5. Chapter 5

4 days later

Hermione was scurrying about the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place preparing an elegant dinner for Harry and herself. The clock on the wall read 4:45 pm and he was due home from work any minute. In the early morning hours he received an owl from the Auror department calling for what Harry said was an 'all hands on deck' situation. So after making sure Hermione didn't need anything and ensuring all of his protective wards were fully functional he apparated away. Hermione was slightly worried as he left however, since that night of Rons abuse she hadn't been by herself. It wasn't that she felt weak or defenseless from intruders who would want to harm her. It was the exact opposite, she knew she could handle herself in those types of situations. She was more worried about what the solitude would do to her mentally. Since her arrival at number 12 Grimmauld Place she's been on a roller coaster ride of emotions. Hurt was the foremost emotion she felt from the way she was attacked so viciously by someone who she thought was her best friend and lover. Second was the fear. Fear because she was finally starting to admit to herself that she was in fact in love with Harry. Fear because if she let herself admit to that truth, then the attack was somewhat justified. And thirdly she was anxious. Anxious because she didn't fully understand what loving Harry would do to their friendship, and most of all if he even returned the same feelings she now softly admitted to herself.

Hermione just got done checking the duck she had cooking in the oven when she heard the sound of what she though was a car door slamming outside. Curious she walked over to the living room window and peered out. She saw a taxi had parked right in front of the house, and the gate to Harrys front yard was now slightly open. Fear gripped Hermione for a second as she drew her wand. 'steady Hermione, it's probably just someone who's got a mix up of addresses.' But even she knew that was silly logic, the only people who could even see this place had to have magic in there blood. A knocking sound jarred her from her own internal debate. Slowly she made her way over to the door, and with a shaky hand reached for the nob.

"Weasley... give me one good reason why I shouldn't curse you into the next millennia" The words dripped off of Hermiones tongue with such hatred and malice that even Ron himself stepped back a little almost falling down the front steps of Harrys stoop. "Hermione please, I came here to talk to you... Not fight... Not to try and get you back... I just need you to hear me out." Ron choked out through a very raspy voice. Hermione eyes lay on the broken man that stood before her. The better side of her, the side that made Hermione the caring and compassionate person she was, allowed just a flicker of pity for the friend whom just betrayed, and physically abused her. She whispered with a caution in her tone. "You have two minutes..." Ron just stared at the ground for a moment before he looked up with blood shot eyes and began " First... Words can not describe how sorry I am that I did this to you... You've never done anything to me other than love me and befriend me, even though I was always a giant git. And I know thats changed now...I'm still a git, but I've lost you... And I can never go back and change what I have done... And I'm sorry I can't... Because what I had with you was the best thing that ever happened to me... I realize that now... And I know that I realized it to late... Second... That night... After... After I hurt you... Well, the downstairs neighbours heard what I had done... They called the muggle constables... And when they got there... well I wasn't very welcoming... So they took me to jail for the night... The next day a representative from the Ministry came and bailed me out... legislation 1337, the one I worked on, was a bill that created a magical detection system within the muggle correctional system to help find any death eaters who might of got themselves locked up by the bobby's. Among other things the law outlined very specific punishments for any wizard or witch who was caught in one. So after a very short hearing, I was basically sentenced to 6 months magical probation. I can't use any kind of magic, even apparate. Anyway I'm going across the big pond for a rehabilitation center for wizards and witches. I even have to fly their... Its a required part of me completing the probation... And to be honest, It's something we both know I need badly... And I just wanted to say goodbye, and I know it doesn't make it right... Nothing ever will... But I truly am sorry. And my only hope is that you will at least let me send you an owl every now and again... To see how your doing." Hermione just starred at Ron for what felt like an eternity before she spoke "Ronald... What you did to me... Can never be forgiven or forgotten... I seriously doubt we could ever become trusted friends again... However... after being your friend for 8 years I know this... That night you attacked me... You weren't you... It was like you were someone else... So I say this... Go to rehab... Get your life back on track... And maybe after you prove yourself to be sober, I might think about dropping you a owl here or there. For now though... Take care Ronald... I truly hope you do get better. If not I fear you may go down a path you'll find you can not turn around." As she finished speaking her piece she closed the door locking it. Through the peep hole she watched Ron walk back to the street, enter the taxi and drive away. As soon as the taxi turned the corner at the end of the street Hermione sunk to the floor and cried. She cried because one of her best friends of 8 years, a man she once considered her lover, had a brush with the devil, and almost lost. She knew his road to recovery was going to be long and hard. With many more bumps along the way. She knew that it was best if she had little contact with him, if she even had any, for the rest of their lives. Once he was better, simply talking to her could cause a relapse. She knew this much from the stories her mother told her of a man she once dated before she met her father. And how that very same situation once plagued her mothers life. She couldn't help but think 'how did we get here, so astray from where we though life was going to take us'.

Just as Hermione was starting to calm herself down, she herd the sound of apparation outside. Jumping to her feet and wiping the tears from her face she looked back out the peep hole to see a limping, dirty, and tired looking Harry walking up the front walkway. Hermione threw open the door just as Harry was about to open it and gave him one of her patented bone crushing hugs. "What on earth happened to you Harry!" Came Hermiones voice a few octaves higher then it regularly was as she looked him over for signs of damage. "Oh you know, typical day at the office... Arrested a small group of death eaters hiding out in Ireland today. Yaxley was their ring leader... Bloody bastard got away again!" Harry spoke while making his way into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge, opened it and reached inside. Hermiones heart stopped. She knew what this meant. When Ron had a bad day at work, he would come home and drink his problems away. When Harry emerged from the fridge however he held a cravat of pumpkin juice, and had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Her heart soared. Even after the dreadful day Harry had he didn't use it as an excuse to drink away the physical pain or emotional pain of feeling like a failure in his endeavors like she was used to seeing. He was even smiling! Her mind was racing a kilometer a minute. She realized he was everything she ever wanted. Everything she ever needed. She mentally berated herself for trying to deny her feelings for her best friend for so long and only doing what others expected her to do. It was then that Harry noticed Hermione standing there frozen. "Something on my face?" He asked jokingly. Just then the oven time made a loud audible 'DING' noise which seemed to awaken Hermione from her revere. This simple noise, caused a moment of pure Gryffindor courage and clarity, a moment that her logical brain would of never allowed unless pros and cons had been weighted and a certain outcome were expected. Hermione blurted out "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys this is bit of a short chapter, the holidays and writers block havent helped but hopefully this will help it pick up momentum again. So I'm sorry for taking so long on updating. Thank you so much for reading it this far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. A special thanks goes out to my girlfriend, love of my life, and beta reader Ryder28. She's the one who gave me the courage to write in the first place. She has a really good story of her own too. Her story is a Draco and Hermione fic ( Which I never though I'd like ). It's amazing and I highly suggest reading it. Its called "Come back to me". Thanks again guys... Enjoy.

Harry took a big gulp of pumpkin juice out of the cravat he was currently holding when he heard the ding from the oven indicating that what ever was inside was finished. That's when he heard Hermione utter "I love you". Harrys mind went into overdrive. Did he really just hear what he though he heard. Was she, Hermione Granger, actually giving him a confession of love. Was it the kind of love he wished for, or was it the same kind of love he had come to expect from her over the years, love like that of a sisters. Being careful not to set himself up for pain and heart ache he replied. "Love you too, 'Mione" turning almost simultaneously to put the pumpkin juice back into the refrigerator. "No... Harry... Listen to me..." Hermione moved closer to Harry as he turned back to face her, she was now only inches away from him. Hermione locked her honey brown eyes with his emerald green ones.

"I'm in love with you, Harry" this time she used her trademark bookworm, know-it-all tone that Harry knew she only used when she wanted to make a factual statement. Harry froze, it was true. She loved him. Hermione Jean Granger, loved him. If Harry though his mind was in overdrive now, what came next really sent him into a frenzy. Hermione leaned her head up towards Harrys and kissed him. Instantly Harry could feel every fiber of his being burst with joy. In all of his dreams he could never of imagined it would be this amazing, feel this right. He felt like he was finally home. When they finally parted, and only for the sake of needing oxygen, did Harry finally speak. "Hermione, You... Have no idea how long I've been wishing you would say those words to me. I love you too... I love you more then you will ever know" Harry wrapped his arms around a now teary eyed Hermione and gave her a kiss to seal his confession. After what felt like an eternity they parted their lips once more. "Dinners ready." Hermione breathed.

Dinner seemed to fly by for the two. Hermione told Harry about her day, and how excited she was to finally be well and able enough to make him a 'thank you' dinner. She told him about Rons earlier visit and how he was seeking treatment in the States. Harry told Hermione more about his departments raid in Ireland and how Draco Malfloy, of all people was the undercover auror from whom reported Yaxleys location and was the soul reason Harry wasn't hit with a particularly nasty curse that could of landed him in St. Mungos, or worse, cost him his life. Hermiones only comment on that was about how she knew one day, Draco would come to his senses and end up being a somewhat decent person. After the heavy conversation of near misses and problem riddled friends their conversation moved onto lighter subjects, like the old days. Before dark lords and Horcruxes, and remaining death eaters... Way before they ever became 'responsible' adults. They laughed and reminisced. The tension that seemed to hang in the air earlier in the night was completely erased. The pain and heartache the two experienced in the past seemed silly and they both agreed could of been avoided long ago had they been more Gryffindor and just admitted their love from the moment they realized it in the first place.

After they finished eating they cleaned their plates and proceeded into Harrys living room. Harry plopped down onto his leather sofa and let out a sigh of contention "Jeez Hermione, if you cook like this all the time, not only will my wallet get fatter from the money I'll save on ordering take out, but I'll get fat too!" Hermione giggled at his remark while falling into the sofa next to him. Conversation seemed to cease once more as Harrys emerald green eyes locked with the honey brown eyes that sat next to him. Harry inched towards Hermione slowly, until no space separated them. Reaching up he cupped Hermiones soft cheek and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met for the third time that night Hermione couldn't help but feel a burst of emotions inside her. It was like their was a plethora of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Wildfire whiz-bangs going off inside of her. When they both emerged to catch their breaths Harry whispered " 'Mione, How did we get here... How am I this lucky to... To have all of my dreams come true so suddenly" Hermione barely chocked out Harrys name when all of a sudden a loud roar could be heard from outside. Harry and Hermione jumped off the sofa knowing this sound all too well... It was the rushing sound of cursed fire... The same fire that destroyed the contents inside the room of requirement all those years ago. Harry and Hermione both froze in shock in the middle of reaching for their wands. They heard the voice of none other then Ginevra Weasly " I LOVED YOU HARRY... BUT THAT WHORE RUIEND US... SHE RUIEND MY BROTHER... FOR THAT YOU WILL BOTH PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!"..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N 1: The love of my life and my beta reader Ryder28 was Instrumental in writing this chapter. She in fact wrote half of it. So my deepest thanks to her for her brilliant work.

A/N 2: Also I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I would of liked. I work crazy hours and between that and family time I rarely get to the refuge of my computer anymore. This story has been really fun to write. And while I realize it was short, and at times jumped ahead faster then I wanted it to, it was really just for me to test the waters in writing fanfiction. This story, along with your reviews, I believe has helped me become a slightly better writer and hope it reflects in my next piece ( which will be based on the world I've built here ).

Harry and Hermione quickly bounded from the living room towards the front door. Wands at the ready, they flung open the door, both ready to deflect and defend themselves from the enraged, youngest Weasley. However, to both of their surprises the charms protecting Harrys home did a fine job of keeping the fire contained just outside the perimeter. With the comforting knowledge that they were protected for the time being Harry spoke to Hermione

"Go inside 'Mione... I'll try and talk to her. Get her to calm down"

"Okay Harry... Just... Be safe okay?" Hermione voiced as she slowly backed away towards the house never turning her back on the situation in front of her. Once she was safely inside Harry turned towards Ginny again and yelled

"Ginny... Thats enough! Stop!" But her attack continued. Harry let her vent only for a few more moments before he raised in wand and wordlessly cast two spells, one creating a giant gust of wind, the other amplifying his voice. "ENOUGH" Harry billowed. Ginny broken from her concentration and rage simply starred at Harry, daring him to explain.

"Ginny... You know this is wrong. You know that being with you was... Good... Whilst it lasted... But we were never really meant to be..."

"How would you know that? You never gave us a chance" she shrieked. Harry paused

"What do you mean?"

"You never saw me, you only had eyes for... for _her_" she hissed gesturing towards the house where Harry knew Hermione stood just beyond the door in case he needed her. "And as if it weren't enough for you to break my heart you just had to break my brothers as well. The two of you... you just... you _used_ us... you never cared!" Ginny sunk down to her knees. Harry stood behind the protective charm encircling the house at a total loss for words. He took a few cautious steps towards the edge of the barrier. Ginny had since pulled her legs against her chest. Just as he was about to cross the barrier Ginny spoke: "You always took care of everyone else, but you never took care of me, I loved you Harry, and you... you just, you ignored me. Put me off as some silly little girl."

Harry walked confidently towards Ginny and felt the protective charm pass over him. Taking a deep breath he sat down on the curb next to her.

"Gin, I'm sorry, I never wanted you to feel that way. I'm sorry that you didn't think I saw you, that I didn't care. I did, I still do. You are my friend, but honestly you and I both know that it just wasn't right when we were dating. We tried and it just, it never clicked you know?" Harry cautiously rested a hand on her shoulder. Ginny looked up at him, a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"You're sorry?" she whispered. Harry felt unsure, he couldn't tell if she was mad or honestly surprised. Finally he nodded,

"I am" he said before continuing "And I know some part of you knows that I am... As for Ron... He's not been well for some time now. He even admitted that much to us. I don't know if he has told you yet, but he's finally seeking help. Ginny," Harry said kindly, getting her attention "We all need to stop trying to control our futures based on our pasts. What has happened... happened. And I will not make apologies for how things have turned out. Just know I never meant to hurt you" Harry watched as Ginnys face changed from hate and anger to that of a sadness and finally, understanding.

"I'm sorry Harry." she whispered wiping stubbornly at her eyes "Your right. I'm not thinking straight, Ron just told us that he was leaving for treatment, and I guess... I guess it just made me upset. I mean we all knew he needed help, but I suppose we never thought that he would realize it, or how he would. I just needed someone to blame, I thought it might make things a little easier on me. Obviously it didn't, it just made me think about the past." Ginny paused for a moment before looking back at the house across the street and sighed "And I always knew that you had feelings for Hermione, probably before you even knew, and part of me wondered if that made any difference for us. At the time I thought if I could show you how much I loved you that you could, in time, learn to love me too. Leave it to another Weasley to fly off the handle when their emotions get muddled." Harry couldn't help but smile at her words but looking at Ginny he saw that she was looking at the house again a look of concentration on her face.

"Tell Hermione I'm sorry. I am truly sorry Harry." Harry nodded, understanding all to well what Ginny was going through, it was hard enough to have to watch someone you love fall in love with someone else without all the other drama that had unfolded in the last few days. He had the same experience when he had seen Hermione with Ron.

"I guess I'll see ya around Harry. But on friendlier terms next time." Ginny promised kindly. She stood and held her hand out, Harry shook it and smiled. She nodded again before taking a few steps back and turning on the spot disapperated.

"I'm sure we will" he whispered into the night air.

Harry opened his door and before he could even enter his home he was assaulted with a classic Hermione bear hug. "How on earth did you talk her down Harry" Hermione spoke into his neck not showing any signs of letting Harry out of the hug any time soon. "I told her the truth, although I think she already knew it. I figure she just needed to vent." Harry replied finally breaking from her bear hug. Hermione looking into Harrys eyes for reassurance and found it in the form of a kiss.

two days later...

Harry and Hermione had contacted Neville and Luna Longbottom the day before and had arranged for Teddy be brought home and for the Longbottoms to stay for dinner. The house had been cleaned from top to bottom within hours with the use of a few simple spells and with the help of Kreacher. Who was still employed by Harry, much to Hermiones displeasure, though she did have to admit that Harry treated him kindly, and Kreacher seemed to enjoy working for Harry. Dinner was just about finished when a loud knock emanated from the front door.

Harry and Hermione greeted Neville, Luna, and Teddy and ushered them inside. Teddy reached for Harry as soon as he saw him, he broke into a fit of giggles as Harry grabbed him in a tight hug. After everyone exchanging pleasantries and Teddy was put down for a nap Harry and Neville made their way into the dining room Harry rarely had use for. Luna went with Hermione to the kitchen to help her finish the dinner preparations. With the two women now in the other room and out of ear shot Neville, not skipping a beat, asked Harry the one question he was hoping to avoid

"So mate, what happened last week... Is everything okay?" Harry replied semi cryptically "Yeah, everything's okay now. I just had to take care of a few matters that needed my undivided attention and at the time I wasn't really sure if Teddy would of been safe here while I took care of... the uh, issues." It seemed to be enough to satisfy Neville as he smiled widely and clapped Harry on the back.

"Well then Harry, its good to hear everything alright then. You know any time you need us to watch Teddy we'll gladly help. To be honest with you it kinda gave Luna and I the idea of having our own little tikes running about soon." Harry couldn't help but grin. Just as their conversation started to dwindle, Hermione and Luna called them from the kitchen to come help bring the food out to the dining room.

Once the table was set and the food was dished out everyone took their seats. The fabulous chicken dinner Hermione and Harry had prepared kept conversation light and minimal. It wasn't until they all starting eating the pumpkin pie Kreacher had made them for desert that the conversation took an awkward turn.

"So wheres Ronald, Hermione? Another late night at the office I wonder?" Luna asked in her light and curious voice not knowing of the events the past week held. Hermione turned a chrisom Gryffindor red as she turned to Harry for some kind of guidance as to how to proceed. Harry jumped in and fielded the question for Hermione himself

"Rons gone to the states... For what, I don't really feel is our place to say. You can send him an owl to see if he will tell you the details later."

"Oh okay we will be sure to send our love across the pond." Luna replied though her face showed curiosity. The rest of the evening went well from that point on. Awkward conversations were avoided carefully and everyone had a wonderful time catching up talking of schooling and work. Upon noticing how late the hour had gotten Neville and Luna began to make their way towards the door. After thanking Harry and Hermione for a lovely evening they proceeded to walk down the street to the apparation point. Luna stopped about halfway and turned to look back at the bay window that looked into Harrys living room

"Luna?" Neville asked turning to see her standing with a smile on her face. Walking back over to her he followed her gaze and saw Harry and Hermione in a passionate embrace.

"Well that could mean anythi-" he stopped short as the two kissed one another. Luna turned to look at Neville, a knowing smile on her face. Neville sighed as the two turned away from the house.

"Pay up dear..." Luna whispered linking her arm through his as Neville fished around in his pocket for his last galleon.


End file.
